1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an endoscopic apparatus which obtains an endoscopic image with an endoscope, and a visual diagnosis system composed of this endoscopic apparatus and a fluoroscopic apparatus which obtains a fluoroscopic image using x-rays.
2. Description Related to the Prior Art
Medical diagnoses utilizing an endoscope have widely been practiced in the medical field these days. The endoscope has an insertion section that is introduced into a body. In a distal end of the elongated insertion section, an imaging section is located. The imaging section includes an imaging device like a CCD, which obtains an endoscopic image by capturing image light of an internal body part to be observed, a lens for collecting light into the imaging device, and an illumination window for releasing illumination light. In the distal end of the insertion section, a forceps opening is also formed. Through this opening, forceps, which are surgical instruments for pressing organs, tissues and the like by nipping or firmly holding them, go in and out.
The insertion section is tubular and flexible, and holds an optical fiber for transmitting the illumination light to the illumination window, wires for moving the forceps and for bending the insertion section so as to change a capturing angle of the imaging section, and the like. A grip for holding the endoscope is provided at a base end of the insertion section. An operating member for directing image capture and for changing the capturing angle is provided at the grip. An operates the operating member with one hand while holding the grip with the other hand to support the insertion section.
Endoscopic Retrograde Cholangio-Pancreatography (ERCP) is known as one of the medical diagnosis methods using such endoscope. ERCP is a procedure for injecting a contrast agent form the endoscope into a biliary tract or a pancreatic duct, and capturing images of such areas using an x-ray fluoroscopic apparatus. In order to inject the contrast agent, the distal end of the insertion section is firstly inserted into a duodenum. A cannula is then introduced through the forceps opening, and selectively inserted into the biliary tract or the pancreatic duct from a duodenal major papilla to inject the contrast agent. Since the contrast agent is injected against the flow of bile or pancreatic juice, the injection volume and the injection pressure of the contrast agent need to be carefully controlled. Moreover, the operator has to capture images with precise timing while observing not only a monitor of the endoscopic apparatus but also a monitor of the x-ray fluoroscopic apparatus.
As known, the x-ray fluoroscopic apparatus radiates x-rays on a body. By detecting the x-rays passed through the body, the internal body image can be obtained (see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication Nos. 2002-209885 and 2004-344540). The x-ray fluoroscopic apparatus has a fluoroscopic table composed of a patient table and a fluoroscope imaging section. The fluoroscope imaging section is composed of an x-ray tube for radiating x-rays, and a detector disposed opposite the x-ray tube to detect the x-rays. When the fluoroscope imaging section and the patient table are moved by operating a console, object distance and image capture position are changed.
Since the endoscopic apparatus and the x-ray fluoroscopic apparatus are operated by different operator in ERCP conventionally, a lot of people have to engage in the diagnosis.